


After night

by ScarlettShana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ecopoint: Antarctica, F/M, and mention anal fisting, casual life, mention sex toy and sperm, mentioned sex, there is temporary base for overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettShana/pseuds/ScarlettShana
Summary: Genji learns that Hanzo and Fareeha had interesting night. But Hanzo won't leave him room. Interesting why?





	After night

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: English is not my 1st language.

There was a blizzard outside of Ecopoint. This is why Angela again made coffee and tea and brought to Jesse and Genji. They were waiting for Pharah in kitchen.  
“Isn’t too much?” asked Jesse, when Angela poured more coffee.  
“No!” claimed Angela. “The health is more important!”  
“Shizophrenic’s words” whispered Jesse.  
Angela intends poured on his right arm. Cowboy yelled, squeezed hand and run away from the room.  
By the way he was met by Pharah, but he walked by her.  
“Hi, guys” came to friends Egyptian. “Genji, I think your brother needs help. He doesn’t come out from his room and he’s always complaining”  
Genji began to worry. He put a cup of coffee on the table and quickly walked to Hanzo.  
When women were left alone, Fareeha smiled and blushed.  
“I know that face” smirked Angela “Come on. How it was?”  
Fareeha bit underlip not to tell. But emotions took over her.  
“It was one of the best nights in my life!” said Fareeha.  
“Again slept with dragon?” interested Angela. “Did you use protection?”  
“We… used another thing, while I was sucking his tail”  
“Fareeha!”  
“Sorry. I… don’t know how to call sperm. But I liked it”  
“What you did, expect oral sex?”

___________________________________________

 

Genji came to Hanzo’s room and saw brother, laying on stomach. He was moaning into pillow. The half of the body was covered by the blanket.  
“Brother?” came closer Genji. “What happened?”  
“If you’ll tell anyone about this, I’ll get you from underground” grumbled Hanzo.  
“I promise I won’t tell anyone” said cyborg. “It will be between us. Well, between us and Fareeha. Can you tell me, what happened?”  
“She wanted to excite me. She wanted me to cum”  
Genji felt uncomfortable. He used to talk with Hanzo something about that.  
“Did you use protection?” said Genji.  
“It’s another” said Hanzo.  
He moaned again. Genji noticed that something was hurt.  
“Where is the pain?” said Genji.  
Hanzo didn’t answer.  
“Hanzo, I must to know where, so I could tell Angela…”  
“My ass!” raised head Hanzo.  
Genji’s eyes behind the mask surprised. What exactly Hanzo and Fareeha were doing?  
“W-what happened?!” asked Genji. “She used… a toy?”  
“No” said Hanzo. “She told that she wants… to come in me. She used fingers and then…”  
He again moaned.  
Genji understood everything. He had done something familiar, when he was young.  
“Brother, you should’ve talked to me” said Genji. “I’d help”  
“You think I enjoy this conversation?!” stoop up Hanzo and moaned. “Goddamit! How long… I won’t be able to sit?”  
“Well… twenty-four hours. Did you relax?”  
Hanzo again moaned into pillow. Genji got the answer.  
“At least you learned the lesson” he smiled behind the mask.  
“Shut up and leave me alone!” shouted Hanzo.  
Genji left him, trying not to laugh. If Jesse’d hear about that, he would been laughing the whole day.


End file.
